New Divide
by JQ for life
Summary: Music Fic from a story written by ForeverWells called "If Only I Could Be You". The time when Jessie thought she had lost Jonny to an earthquake only to find him years later but Jonny not remembering who he was and all the chaos that went with it


**A/N: This a music fic from a story written by ForeverWells which is titled If Only I Could Be You which I really recommend reading if you haven't done so already as I think it is an amazing story. I do not own Jonny Quest or the characters, also I have permission from ForeverWells to use scenes from the story in this, also the character Ethan Grant, Dr Crawford, Stephano Remini are her characters. Credit goes to ForeverWells for this, as without her permission I could not write this music fic, this one is dedicated to her. I had two versions for this, I also have another song for it written up so I am debating whether to post that as well. Anyway, let me know what you all think. Finally, if this story was a movie, I guess you could call this the unofficial soundtrack to it even though it was originally used for Transformers, it is New Divide by Linkin Park (God Bless Chester Bennington's soul)**

 **New Divide**

I remembered black skies

The lightning all around me

(Scene where Jonny staring out the window in the cabin while Jessie was showering)

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

(Jonny kissing Jessie passionately in the cabin)

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

(Scene from where Jonny was running while thinking about Jessie)

And your voice was all I heard

(Flashback to when Jonny peaks into the tent and asks Jessie if she is ready to go watch the sunrise in Peru)

That I get what I deserve

(Jonny and Jessie having a heart to heart about their developing relationship)

So give me reason

(Jonny and Jessie sat resting against a stone)

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

(Jessie playfully elbowing Jonny's side)

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

(Jonny and Jessie kissing deeply)

Give me reason

To fill this hole

(Jonny and Jessie not letting go staring at the view)

Connect the space between

(Jonny and Jessie watching the sunrise over Huayna Picchu)

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

(The moment the tremor started while Jonny and Jessie were walking back)

There was nothing in sight

But memories left abandoned

(Jonny and Jessie running as the ground shook harder)

There was nowhere to hide

The ashes fell like snow

(Jonny and Jessie panicking as the ground began to crumble)

And the ground caved in

(The ground splitting apart as Jonny and Jessie desperately trying to reach the structure)

Between where we were standing

(Jessie desperately trying to pull Jonny up with her)

And your voice was all I heard

(Jonny slipping from Jessie's grasp falling while Jessie screaming for him)

That I get what I deserve

(Jessie in conversation with her teacher in school on finding Jonny)

So give me reason

(Clair and Hadji on the computer researching about ICE the I-1 sub agency)

To prove me wrong

(Jonny being wheeled into the hospital with The Master and Dr Crawford looking on)

To wash this memory clean

(Jonny on the plane on the way to Maine)

Let the floods cross

(Jessie spotting Jonny outside the club while in her car with Claire)

The distance in your eyes

(The moment where Jonny spots Jessie in the club)

Across this new divide

(Jonny in the compound picking up a picture off the floor of Hadji, Jessie and himself, staring at it in disbelief)

In every loss in every lie

(Scene from where Jonny kills the ambassador's son Stephano Remini followed by where he puts Phil Corvin unconscious in the club)

In every truth that you'd deny

(Jonny watching a home video of his Birthday, before hugging his Father and then knocking him out to sleep)

And each regret and each goodbye

(Jonny shooting Dr Crawford as he blew up the bridge and then Jonny saving Jessie from the river after she got hit on the head by a rock)

Was a mistake too great to hide

(Scene where Dr Crawford shoots Jonny at the airport followed by the I-1 agents, Race, Dr Quest and Jessie rush into the airport)

And your voice was all I heard

(Jessie talking to Jonny laying on the floor after he had been shot)

That I get what I deserve

(Scene where Jonny is being loaded into the ambulance)

So give me reason

(scene where Jonny is laid in hospital fighting for his life)

To prove me wrong

(Flashback to where Jonny and Jessie are attacked at the cabin)

To wash this memory clean

(The moment where Jonny attacks a reporter)

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

(Jessie kissing and reassuring Jonny while in the hospital)

Give me reason

(Race and Benton confronting Ethan in prison)

To fill this hole

(Benton punching Ethan)

Connect the space between

(Benton comforting Jonny in hospital)

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

(Ethan reading a letter from Jessie in Prison and screaming in denial)

Across this new divide

(Scene where Race is talking to Jonny about his relationship with Jessie)

Across this new divide

(Jonny trying to exercise on the beach)

Across this new divide

(Jessie wrapping her arms round Jonny with her Father and Benton looking on and Jonny smiling at Jessie at the end)

 **The End**

 **A/N I tried my best to keep is flowing, whilst it was challenging writing this, I did enjoy putting all my thoughts into this with so much action to squeeze in, until next time guys.**


End file.
